Retail establishments face the ongoing challenge of storing and displaying fruits, vegetables, and/or other perishables and preserving their freshness as long as possible.
One approach is to provide a refrigerated environment where fresh cold air is pumped into the display. However, this requires an expensive infrastructure and limits mobility and flexibility of the display table